


the house on the hillside

by SpankMyAstonMartin



Series: the demon fic [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, it has a happy ending i promise, this one is not as sad as the first?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankMyAstonMartin/pseuds/SpankMyAstonMartin
Summary: It's coming up on a year since Maggie's accident when you decide to move out of National City, when you decide to buy that house on the hillside you talked about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After 6 months of not posting anything, here's the sequel to 'we'll grow old together' that no one asked for.
> 
> A big 'thank you' to days for looking this garbage pile over and encouraging me to write more even though I really should be doing my homework.

It's coming up on a year since Maggie's accident when you decide to move out of National City, when you decide to buy that house on the hillside you talked about. You don't tell anyone you're thinking about moving in the beginning. You don't even tell Kara at first. You want to be able to find as many houses as possible that fit the criteria you and Maggie had come up with before getting her involved.

And when you do get her involved? Kara gets _involved_. She flies around the neighborhoods as Supergirl to make sure they look safe enough, that there's enough space for Gertrude and Stitch and those other puppies you keep eyeing every time you pass the shelter on your way to work. (Because you are more than likely going to be adopting another dog or two soon.) She makes sure the houses you choose have a window out of view of your potential neighbors for when she flies into your house. You don't need people knowing that you are regularly visited by Supergirl.

After checking off the houses Supergirl deems unfit, Kara offers to go with you to the viewings of the other houses. You decline at first. You can do this on your own. Or at least that's what you think.

That's not the case when you actually go to the first house. It's nice enough, the first house. It's a small modern looking house just on the outskirts of National City. It's got a balcony facing the hill and tall enough hedges that Kara can land there without being seen. But it's all wrong on the inside.

'How am I supposed to cook in a place this small?' you hear Maggie ask in your head as you walk through the kitchen. 'There's not enough pantry space for all of Kara's food.'

'We can't fit our bed and the dogs’ beds in here,' her voice tells you when you poke your head into the master bedroom. 'And I'm pretty sure this closet is smaller than the one you came out of when you met me.'

You're not even there for half an hour before it becomes too suffocating and you tell your real estate agent that it's not a right fit for you. She nods and crosses that off the list of houses you gave her. She tells you that she'll go through the houses and eliminate the ones that are similar to the one you saw today. She'll call you in a couple of days once she's narrowed down the list even further.

Kara goes with you to the next showing and the one after that and the one after that. None of those houses fit what you're looking for. Maggie has something to say to you in every house.

'Stitch is going to fall through the stairs if we don't watch him.'

'The garage isn't going to fit both bikes and our other stuff when it rains.'

'I'm pretty sure that couple across the street is Republican. Cat Grant would kill us if we moved here.'

You swing by yours and Kara's favorite donut shop on the way back to your apartment after one particularly disappointing day. You order a dozen and a half donuts and eat three by the time you make it back to your apartment.

"You'll find the right one," Kara tells you before she leaves to meet James, Winn, and Lena for dinner. "You just need to give it some time."

Logically, you know she's right. You know that you'll find the right house eventually. You just want to find it sooner rather than later. You've already started packing up your things. Pretty soon you'll just be left with the essentials and you haven't lived like that since before you started dating Maggie.

Since you started dating Maggie your apartment has become home, not just a place where you crashed in between shifts when J'onn ordered you to go home. Since you started dating Maggie, you were less inclined to spend the time not dedicated to Sister Night’s with Kara or Game Nights with the Super Friends in your lab. You looked forward to leaving work because it meant you got to see Maggie. You were happy, and you had gotten used to it.

But now? Now everything was like before you started dating Maggie. Most of yours and Maggie’s things are in boxes to be placed in storage if you don’t find a house big enough to fit all your things. (You can’t bring yourself to go through Maggie’s stuff to see if there’s anything you can get rid of.) Your apartment is almost as bare as when you first moved in years ago.

Now you stay late at work. Now you’re back to telling J’onn that, yes, you will go home soon but completely ignore the time until Kara comes by your lab to pout at you until you actually go home. Being home is too much. Your apartment isn’t small by any means but sometimes it makes you feel like you’re in that tank again and the water is rapidly rising. You just want to escape. So you do. You only go back to your apartment for Stitch and Gertrude when Kara or the others can’t be there for them.

There’s a whine by the front door that brings you out of your thoughts. Gertrude and Stitch are both sitting by the door. Gertrude has their leashes in her mouth, tail wagging. They want to go for a walk.

You look down at the box you’re trying to get packed before dinner. Winn promised you Thai food and another _Firefly_ rewatch tonight. You guess the packing can wait.

You change out of your ratty packing clothes and into something that has you closely resembling a human being: a pair of sweatpants and one of Maggie’s larger NCPD t-shirts. You slip on your sneakers, get both your wriggling dogs into their harnesses, and head out the door.

You take Maggie’s favorite route with the dogs today. Stitch hobbles down the sidewalk as fast as his three legs can take him. He loves this route, had become a fan of it when he first came to live with you and Maggie eighteen months ago, when you two decided to foster a dog to see if you two were ready for that step. (He had been adopted by a family a few weeks before Maggie’s accident, but they returned him to the shelter three months later. You adopted him as soon as you could walk out of your apartment for anything other than work.)

Gertrude, who had surpassed her brother in height and weight by six months of age, patters after him. She’s more than content to let Stitch lead you down the route you chose. She sniffs the same fire hydrants, the same signposts, the same trees as her brother. She stops and waits patiently while Stitch marks a specific tree on the way to the park before marking it herself.

You let them loose in the dog park for a little bit. Despite only having three legs, Stitch is still a sheltie through and through and loves to run around, herding Gertrude and some of the other smaller dogs in the park when the instinct kicks in. Gertrude, one of the Labrador retriever/pit bull mix puppies Maggie had gone to see the night of her accident, plays along. She even tries her hand at herding but she’s one of the larger dogs in the park today, so the smaller dogs disperse rather than crowd together where she wants them.

Twenty minutes later and you’re heading back to your apartment. Both Gertrude and Stitch’s tongues are hanging out the side of their mouths. They look back at you every few feet to make sure you’re keeping up with them, to make sure you’re still there. You manage to smile at them and tell them they’re both being very good dogs.

Winn is waiting for you in the hallway of your apartment building when you return. Stitch and Gertrude yip and tug on their leashes to get to him. Winn trades with you, the food for the dogs’ leashes. It allows you to open your apartment door without having to deal with your two troublemakers.

You get started on unpacking the food Winn has brought. He fills up Gertrude and Stitch’s bowls with their dinner. That manages to keep them occupied for all of five minutes before they’re done and following you and Winn around the apartment, hoping you’ll drop something for them to eat. They both sit it your feet when you and Winn settle down on the couch. (You had your dining room set packed and placed in storage a couple of weeks ago so you’ve been eating either on the couch or at the kitchen island. When you remembered to eat anyway.)

You’ve finished your dinner and are halfway through episode three when Winn clears his throat. He pauses the show and sets his beer bottle down on the coffee table. Stitch hops into his lap. Winn scratches him behind the ears for a bit before he starts talking.

“Lucy came by the DEO today,” he says. “She uh, she asked about you and the dogs.”

You don’t say anything. You just drain your beer and get up to grab another one from the fridge. When you turn around, Winn is staring at you expectantly. You sigh.

“She has my phone number,” you tell him. “She can check in with me herself.”

“Come on, Alex. You know she’s not going to do that.”

“Of course, she isn’t, Winn. She hasn’t called me in almost a year.”

“Alex.”

“Almost _a year_ , Winn.” It comes out harsher than you intended, judging by Winn’s wince. You let out a huff. “She hasn’t called me since Maggie’s accident.”

“She isn’t sure how – ”

“How to what, Winn? How to be a friend? Because she wasn’t even at the hospital that night and she saw Maggie. Maggie was on her way home from Lucy’s place that night and Lucy didn’t even bother to show up.”

Winn sighs. You’re not really sure what sort of look you have on your face but you can feel your brows knitting and you’ve got some sort of frown. It’s enough to make Winn shut his mouth almost as quick as he is to open it to say another thing in Lucy’s defense. He just turns back around and waits for you to rejoin him on the couch before starting the episode again.

He doesn’t bring up Lucy for the rest of the night, not until he’s getting ready to leave.

“You should really talk to her,” he says. “Like, I get that you’re mad but you can’t keep shuttin her out. Lucy’s hurting too.”

You sigh. At your feet, Gertrude has perked up at the mention of Lucy. Despite not speaking to her outside of work, you’ve made sure Gertrude is taken to Lucy’s place at least once a month to see her parents. Usually, Kara or James brings her. Never you. You stay home with Stitch, who still isn’t sure how he feels about being around Gertrude’s dad Tank. He loves Gertrude’s mom Hershey, however.

“I have nothing to say to her.”

Winn sighs. His shoulders droop. He squats down to scratch the dogs behind their ears one last time before he leaves.

“I tried,” he tells them.

##

You continue to avoid Lucy and any conversation regarding Lucy for the next few weeks. There are a few times when Lucy comes to the city base to speak with J’onn. Kara and Winn let you know when she’s there. Those are the days where you text J’onn that you’re either taking a day off or working from home. He doesn’t question you, just tells you to be safe.

You spend most of your free time either packing or checking more houses. You cross three more houses off the list you and your realtor have created. Like the others, there’s something Maggie finds wrong in each of them.

‘Why do we need five bedrooms? Three is fine. One for us, one for the dogs, and one for a kid if we want one. Kara can sleep with the dogs. She’ll love it.’

‘Is that – is that yodeling I hear from our neighbors?’

‘Glass house on a cliff? Really, Danvers? In California? _Really,_ Danvers? Did you not see Iron Man 3?’

Like with the other houses you’ve seen so far, you leave frustrated, the ache in your chest growing larger. You take out the dogs as soon as you get home from seeing the last house. (You saw this one without Kara, who was called away on Supergirl duties.) Once you get back from your walk with Gertrude and Stitch, you change into a tank top, running shorts, and sneakers. You go for a run along the route you used to take with Maggie.

You make it two and a half miles. You make it through the park where you normally walk the dogs. You make it past the coffee shop you and Maggie used to visit when a trip to Noonan’s halfway across town was too far. You make it two and a half miles to the elementary school where you and Maggie had discussed possibly sending your kids before you both agreed on moving out of National City. You make it two and a half miles and then you run into her.

Lucy is standing at the corner of the street. She doesn’t see you right away; she’s too busy looking at something on her phone.

You move to turn around, to head back to your apartment because the last thing you want to do is talk to her. The last person you want to talk to right now is Lucy, who happens to be standing at the corner you and Maggie usually rounded to begin your run back to your apartment.

Then a car jumps the curb and Lucy doesn’t see it, doesn’t hear it thanks to the earbuds she’s got jammed into her ears. On instinct, you run forward and yank her back, out of harm’s way. You let go of her arm immediately. She’s too busy staring at the car that’s driving away to even register that someone saved her. You turn and start jogging back to your apartment.

“Alex!”

Damn it.

You don’t stop. You keep heading down the street. You can hear the rapid click-clack of her heels on the pavement behind you. You contemplate breaking into a sprint to lose her.

“Danvers, don’t make me chase you in heels. That would be cruel, even for you.”

You slow down, eventually coming to a stop. You don’t turn to look at Lucy. You make her step in front of you. She’s scowling at you and you can’t tell whether it’s from you avoiding her for the past eleven and a half months (not that you’ve been counting or anything) or for making her chase after you in those ridiculous heels you and Maggie used to make fun of her for wearing. (She kept telling you guys she liked them because they made her taller than Maggie and eye level with you.)

“So what?” Lucy gestures wildly with her arms, almost hitting you in the face. “You ignore me for a year and then today you save my life and run away?” Her scowl worsens when you shrug. “Nice, Danvers. Are you actually going to talk to me or have you suddenly become mute as well?”

“What do you want me to say, Lane? You’re welcome for saving your life? Because I didn’t hear a thank you.”

Lucy huffs. “I don’t even know why I stopped you.” Her shoulders sag when you don’t respond. “I just thought…”

Silence settles between you two. It’s not terribly uncomfortable but it’s not the easy silence you two had been able to share before Maggie’s accident. Normally you’d relish being a pain in the ass when it comes to Lucy. Normally you’d tough it out, see how long it’ll take one of you (usually Lucy) to break the awkward silence. But not today. Nope. Today your stomach starts to churn the longer you stare at Lucy. All you can think about is how Maggie had gone to see her the night of the accident. Of how Lucy didn’t show up to the hospital that night. Of how Lucy didn’t even come to your apartment until a month later with a puppy Gertrude in her arms.

(You managed to wait an hour before you snapped, yelling at her and kicking her out of your apartment. You spent the next three hours curled up against the front door with Gertrude in your lap.)

Lucy shifts her weight from one foot to the other. She crosses her arms in what Maggie had dubbed her Power Pose. She stares you down as she did when she was charging you with treason and shipping you off to Cadmus.

You break the silence first.

“Did you need something, Lane? Or can I go?” You frown. “What are you even doing here? You live on the other side of town.”

Lucy motions to something over your shoulder. “I was going shopping. Or am I only allowed to shop near my place?”

Now it’s your turn to scowl. Lucy notices before you’re able to fix your face. She lets out a sigh.

“I was in the area because I needed to get gifts for the dogs.” She fidgets and the tiny part of you that isn’t angry with her feels a little guilty because Lucy normally isn’t the type to feel as if she had to explain herself to you. “I know Stitch’s birthday is coming up so I was going to get him something.”

Right. Before Maggie’s accident you two had planned on throwing him a little party, even if he was no longer staying with you. Kara insisted you go through with the party after you adopted him because it’s what Maggie would have wanted. You weren’t aware Lucy even knew when Stitch’s birthday was. And the confusion must show on your face because Lucy tells you something you should have figured out sooner.

“Kara told me.” She wrings her hands. “And she uh, she invited me to the party at her place but I haven’t given her an answer yet. I was hoping to talk to you. I wanted to make sure I was even allowed to be there.”

“It’s Kara’s apartment,” you tell her. “Do whatever you want.” You turn to head back to your apartment. You hear her sigh behind you. “But you should go.” You glance over your shoulder in time to see the look of surprise that flashes across her face. “The dogs will go nuts if you’re there. And the others will probably want to see you too.”

##

Lucy ends up at Kara’s for Stitch’s birthday party. You drain your drink as soon as she steps through the doorway and then ask Lena to pour you another one. Lena gives you a concerned look before doing so. She takes the bottle with her as she heads over to the front door to greet Lucy.

This is only the third time you’ve been at Kara’s new apartment. After you adopted the dogs, she also moved into a pet-friendly place after her lease was up. It’s only marginally bigger than the apartment that once belonged to both of you. The oven actually works so Kara’s baking adventures are less disastrous than before. Which is why you allowed her to bake the cake for the dogs.

Lucy has brought Hershey with her. Gertrude goes nuts, bolting off the armchair she claims whenever she’s at Kara’s to greet her mom. You’re so glad she’s finally old enough that she no longer pees when she gets excited. You don’t move from your spot by the dining room table. All you do is watch the dogs, Stitch included, run around each other, nearly tripping over themselves.

Lucy catches your eye. She gives you a tentative smile and you nod back. She doesn’t make any other move to head closer to you. Instead, she heads over to where Winn and James are in the kitchen. Winn gives you a look over Lucy’s shoulder as they hug. He motions for you to join them. You roll your eyes and stay right where you are. James does the same as he goes to hug Lucy but you still don’t budge.

About an hour later, you and the others are gathered at the dining room table. You have Stitch in your lap at the head of the table. Gertrude and Hershey get their own seats on either side of you. James and Lucy sit next to them, hands on their collars in case they try to lunge for the cake before pictures can be taken. Winn is at the other end of the table setting up the camera. Lena and Kara bring the cake over.

It’s a few tense moments of making sure Stitch doesn’t go face first into the cake in his excitement before you guys manage to take three decent pictures of everyone. There are also a bunch of goofy looking pictures that you know Kara will put into a scrapbook.

All in all, it’s a fun night. At least until Lucy corners you on Kara’s balcony while the others are getting ready to play Mario Kart.

“Look,” she starts, grabbing your wrist before you can walk away. “I get it. You’re pissed off at me. I would be too, if I were you. I kind of am in a way.”

You narrow your eyes at her. Lucy lets go of your wrist. She steps back enough to allow you to pass if you want. You stay, crossing your arms over your chest. You tilt your head to let her know to continue whatever it is she wants to say. A glance back inside the apartment tells you that Kara is trying her best not to eavesdrop from her spot on the couch. (You think about the possibility of designing earrings that can bring Kara’s hearing down to that of a human. Maybe Lena could help.)

Lucy fidgets for a moment before continuing. “Winn told me what you said to him. About me not being there after the accident. And I feel guilty for avoiding you because we’re friends and you were hurting and I should have been there.”

“But?” you supply after she trails off.

“I didn’t want you to hate me for being the reason Maggie was out that night. If she hadn’t come over because she wanted to surprise you, she wouldn’t have been in that accident.”

You frown when Lucy trails off again. You both stand there, you with your arms crossed and Lucy looking down at the ground, for several awkward moments. Your frown deepens as Lucy doesn’t show any sign of continuing. This isn’t the Lucy Lane you know.

The Lucy Lane you know would have hunted you down sooner after it became apparent you weren’t going to be talking to her following Maggie’s accident. The Lucy Lane you know would have told you how she felt from the get-go. The Lucy Lane you know wouldn’t be afraid to talk to you, wouldn’t be afraid that you were upset with her. The Lucy Lane you know would have been around until you got over being upset with her. This Lucy Lane? This Lucy Lane is kind of mopey and defeated. This Lucy Lane was a shitty substitute for the Lucy Lane you know.

So you decide to talk to her because that’s what Maggie would want.

“I don’t hate you,” you grumble. You wait until she looks up at you before you carry on. “I’m pissed off, yeah. But I don’t hate you. She’s important to you too so this last year has sucked for you too. It’s just – You should have been there, you know.”

“I know.”

“You’re here now though and that’s what counts. Which is what Maggie would say cause she’s better at talking about feelings and stuff.”

“Master of communication, that one.”

“Yeah.”

The two of you share a smile. You head back inside, nudging Lucy with your elbow as you pass her.

“Hey, Lane?”

“Yeah?”

“The next time one of us lands in the hospital you’d better fucking be there.”

“Will do.”

##

You find the perfect house after almost four months of searching. It’s a modern two-story house located on a hill outside of the city, high enough to get a beautiful view of the National City skyline. There’s a decent sized, fenced-in backyard where Gertrude and Stitch can play. The stairs are safe for Stitch. The kitchen is big enough to fit all of the food Kara is going to eat when she visits. The master bedroom is big enough for your bed, the dogs’ beds, and then some. The closet is smaller than you’d like but you can fit a dresser or two in the room to make up for it. There’s enough space in the garage for your bike and the SUV you’re going to eventually buy so J’onn will stop grumbling about the dog hair left in the DEO vehicles after you borrow them to take the dogs to the vet or to the beach.

You haven’t met your potential neighbors yet but from what you’ve seen, they seem nice enough. There’s no yodeling coming from any of the houses. The background checks Winn ran on the neighbors when you mentioned the address to him were good. Kara did a fly by as Supergirl one day, much to the delight of the neighborhood kids. She said that everyone seemed normal. (The lecture J’onn gave the three of you regarding the privacy of others was totally worth knowing this place was safe.)

Kara is with you when you go to see this house for the second time. The little squeal she lets out when you first set foot in the house has you asking your real estate agent to give you two some time to take in the house. As soon as she steps outside and closes the door behind her, Kara is off like a rocket. She speeds through the house and returns to you in the living room with a big smile on her face.

“It’s perfect, Alex,” she gushes.

You nod, feeling a lump form in your throat as you do so. Kara takes your hands in hers and squeezes. She notices the look on your face and pouts.

“What’s wrong?”

You shake your head. The lump in your throat only grows. You didn’t feel it the first time you came to the house and decided it was the house you and Maggie wanted. This lump in your throat is new. This guilt you’re feeling is new. It’s only here because Kara is here and she’s in agreement with you that this house is perfect. It’s only here because Maggie isn’t here to make this decision with you. You relay this to Kara who reassures you that this is what Maggie would want too.

“If she was here, she’d say the exact same thing. This house is perfect.”

You look around the room and nod. “It is, isn’t it?” You take a deep breath. “Okay. I’ll make an offer on the house.”

Kara squeals and drags you along as she goes through the house again. The two of you start talking about how to arrange your furniture in the living room. She claims a cabinet in the kitchen for her snacks. She talks about reinforcing the fence in the backyard just in case it can’t handle her flying into the backyard at high speeds. When you two get to the second floor, you surprise her by telling her that the third bedroom is hers when she wants to stay over.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. Why not? It’s quieter here than in the city. When you want to get away from the noise, you have a place to go. I mean, I know it won’t be a big deal for you to go back to your place after watching the dogs for the night but if you wanted to stay over you could. I mean, if worse comes to worst, I can always give the room to Lucy. I know she was thinking about moving out of the city. Gertrude can be around her parents and this place is in between the city and desert bases.”

“I am going to ignore that rude suggestion purely because I’m happy that you and Lucy are friends again.”

“Whatever. Maggie would be pissed if I stayed mad at her drinking buddy.”

“And you’d miss your second best friend too much.”

“Yeah, whatever. Do you want to plan what your room is going to look like or not?”

Kara laughs and gives you a smile that’s contagious. She picks you up in a big hug that has you both hovering a few inches off the ground. You don’t even realize it until your real estate agent comes back inside the house and calls for you guys. You and Kara giggle as she sets you back down.

“Time to buy a house?” Kara asks.

“Time to buy a house.”

##

Moving into the house is not as painful as you thought it would be. Kara and James do most of the heavy lifting. Kara does almost all of it thanks to her super speed and super strength. James carries in the armchair before she has a chance to get to it after bringing in all of the bedroom furniture. You, Lena, and Winn spend most of that time setting up your security system. Lucy volunteers to entertain the dogs in the backyard. You two are on better terms than you were four months ago, but you sense that Lucy still feels a little guilty that she’s here and Maggie isn’t.

“Maggie should be here,” Lucy tells you when you join her in the yard after leaving Lena and Winn to tackle the security system. "She'd love this place."

“Yeah.” You clear your throat before your emotions have a chance to take over. “This is exactly what we talked about. This is exactly the type of house she would have chosen.”

“Kara says you threatened to give me the third room when she asked if you were sure you wanted to give it to her.”

You snort. “Yeah. I mean, you’re more than welcome to crash there too. It’s technically a guest room.”

“I might take you up on that one day. It’s quiet here.”

The two of you stay outside with the dogs until Kara comes out to say that she’s brought your bed upstairs, but she doesn’t know where you’d want it to go in your room. Once that’s settled, you and the others gather in your living room to decide what you all want for dinner. Kara offers to fly into the city to pick up something from any of your favorite restaurants.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” you say. “People inside the city might be used to seeing you fly around, but something tells me that the new neighbors will take note of Supergirl being around a lot. Maybe we should stick to ground transportation for a while.”

“Or,” Winn says, tilting his head in Lena’s direction, “the two of us can finally work on that stealth suit I’ve been dreaming about for ages. This is a perfect reason to create it.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t already designed one,” Lucy jokes.

“Oh, I’ve designed one. I just don’t have the tech outside of the DEO to make it happen.”

This results in Kara, Winn, and Lena talking shop about potential stealth suits while you, James, and Lucy are on dinner duty. Gertrude and Stitch shuffle closer to you on the section of the sofa the three of you claimed. For the first time in over a year, everything is starting to feel normal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me at trini-kimberly and/or spank-my-aston-martin on Tumblr. Come say hi!
> 
> Or you could yell at me...that works too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes you a few weeks to get used to living in your new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the happy ending I promised everyone.

It takes you a few weeks to get used to living in your new house. You have to come up with a new routine. You haven’t had this much space to live in since you lived at home in Midvale. The new routine includes three new walking routes with the dogs which you will alternate at random. It includes actually making breakfast on the mornings you can because you’re trying this new thing where you’re an adult with their own home, not some “cave gremlin” like Lucy says you are sometimes. It involves not calling Kara to come over after you’ve woken up in the middle of the night in a panic. Three nights was more than enough before you tell yourself you’re being ridiculous.

(You know Kara spent the next six nights sneaking in and out of her room at your place just in case you changed your mind and wanted her there. Stitch always made his way over to your bedroom door and whined whenever he heard her arrive.)

It takes you a few weeks to get used to living in your new house, but you manage. Sure, the commute is longer than when you were living in the city, but the scenery is nice. Gertrude and Stitch love having a backyard where they can run until they can’t run any longer. James buys himself a grill for your house. He and the others spend the first weekend after you move at your house, enjoying the new hang out space.

Eventually, you start unpacking the stuff that reminds you of Maggie. Pictures of the two of you slowly make their way onto your shelves. You begin mixing her music collection with yours once again. You put up some of the posters and prints she said she wanted to be put up when you guys moved out of your apartment. You’re not sure if they’re in places where she would want them, but you figure you can always move them in the future.

You unpack most of the stuff that reminds you of Maggie. The only things you don’t unpack are the last picture you two took together before her accident and Maggie’s favorite leather jacket. (She hadn’t been wearing it the night of the accident because you took it “by mistake” that morning.) You haven’t been able to look at either of those without crying since then. You keep those in a box under your bed.

Kara and Lucy come over a lot to check up on you after you first move into your house, almost every day or every other day. They almost always end up spending the night after accompanying you to walk the dogs and being your guinea pigs when you want to try to cook dinner. You joke that you’ll buy another bed for the spare room so they can both crash there after they double booked themselves and you spent most of the night hanging off the edge of your bed while Kara and the dogs slept comfortably.

“You’re being overdramatic,” Kara says after you tell her this. “We don’t take up _that_ much room.”

“Yeah, you do. I woke up with Gertrude’s butt in my face. Not something anyone wants to see first thing in the morning.”

“So dramatic.”

“I’m not being dramatic.”

“Lucy, tell her she’s being dramatic.”

“Don’t you dare, Lane. I let you stay over last night.”

Lucy doesn’t look up from the news article she’s reading on her tablet. She doesn’t say anything until she takes a long drink from the coffee mug in her hand.

“I’m not getting involved in this.” She takes another sip of coffee. “But if I was getting involved, I’d agree that you’re dramatic, Danvers. Both of you are.”

Kara shoots you a smug look before Lucy’s statement hits her.

“Hey!”

##

By the time month two of living in your new house rolls around, you have the second bedroom looking the way you want it to look. It’s almost as big as the master bedroom. You have enough space for the workout equipment you and Maggie talked about buying when you moved out of your apartment. You, Kara, and James spend an afternoon setting everything up after it gets delivered. You and James spend a chunk of that evening getting Winn to work out with you until he lays down on the floor dramatically, saying his limbs have turned to jelly.

By the time month three of living in your new home rolls around, you’re alternating hosting game night with Kara. Game night turns into a bi-weekly event that usually ends up with someone sustaining a mild injury and everyone sleeping in various areas of your house whenever you host. Sometimes Lucy even brings over Hershey and Tank to play with Gertrude and Stitch. It’s then that Stitch finally warms up to Tank, even curling up next to him on the floor one night.

By the time month four of living in your new home rolls around, you’re pulling out that box from under your bed. It takes a few moments and a few deep breaths, but eventually you open the box. You take out a picture of you and Maggie on your last game night before the accident.

You and Maggie had just started fostering Stitch and weren’t comfortable leaving him alone yet. So, you two invited the others over instead of missing game night at Kara’s apartment. Stitch had warmed up to you and Maggie instantly, but the others? It took a while for him to get used to everyone else, even Kara. He spent most of the night in either yours or Maggie’s lap. Which led to James taking a picture of the three of you. Stitch was curled up in Maggie’s lap. Maggie was looking down at him with a smile and eyes full of love while you looked at her the same way.

The sound of you moving around in the bedroom has caught the attention of one of your dogs. Stitch wanders over and sniffs it. He hasn’t seen the simple brown box since you hid it. He sniffs the box, his tail wagging. You tell him to sit before you open it.

The picture of the two of you and Maggie isn’t the only thing inside the box. There are also two plaques for awards Maggie had won. You smile, remembering both award ceremonies. Another item in the box is the stuffed octopus you and Maggie bought Stitch when he first came to live with you. The family that had adopted him gave it back when they returned him to the shelter. You placed it in this box when it became too much to watch him play with it.

Stitch sniffs the toy when you hold it out to him. Then he gently takes it out of your hand and runs out of the bedroom. You hear a thump followed by Stitch growling. No doubt Gertrude had seen the foreign toy and tried to take it from Stitch. You sigh. Guess this is as good a time as any to give Gertrude the other toy in the box. You yank the tag off the toy and hide it behind your back.

“Gertrude, come here,” you call out.

Gertrude comes bounding into your room before settling at your feet. She looks up at you expectantly. You reach down to scratch her behind the ears and reveal the toy you had been hiding. It’s an octopus, similar to the one Stitch has. She cocks her head to the side. You hold it out to her. Gertrude takes the toy from you. Unlike her brother, she doesn’t leave the room. She goes over to her bed and settles down there, sniffing the toy and biting it.

Now that both dogs are occupied you have no choice but to finish what you started by opening the box. You grab the picture and both awards. You head downstairs to the living room. The clicking of nails along the hardwood floors tell you that both Gertrude and Stitch are following you, neither ever really leaving your side other than to play in another room when you tell them to do so. They both jump on the couch with their toys and watch you.

The picture of you and Maggie finds a home on a shelf of the entertainment center. It sits next to the small box that holds yours and Maggie’s engagement rings. You place the awards on the accent table that Maggie had brought with her from her old apartment once you two moved in together.

You look around the living room, taking in the space you’ve made for yourself in Maggie’s absence. Everything has started to feel normal again after your move, but there’s still one piece missing. No matter how many of her things you put around the house, it’s not enough. Home doesn’t feel like home without Maggie. And it doesn’t feel right to _not_ put any of Maggie’s things around the house. This was something the two of you were supposed to do together.

You let this slip to James one day, after coming home from a trip to Romania to track down some alien who had ties to a crime ring in National City. Lucy, Kara, and Winn had gone with you, leaving James to dog sit for you.

You don’t mean to let it slip. The two of you are just talking about what happened while you were in Romania. You tell him about how the alien nearly flung Lucy into a frozen lake, but Kara saved her. He tells you that one of the families down the block got a new dog that neither Gertrude nor Stitch like.

“I’m pretty sure that dog is the devil incarnate,” James says. He frowns when you roll your eyes at his dramatics. “It tried to bite my ankles!”

“Not surprising considering that’s the only part of you it could reach.”

“As much as that hurts, I’m glad to see the sass is back.”

You roll your eyes again. “Why is it that every time I do something now you guys say you’re glad to see it’s back? It’s not like I – ” You press your lips together and sigh.

“Died?” James supplies. He shrugs at the nod you give. “It’s been almost a year. You moved into this house months ago but you’re only starting to go back to how you were before.”

“I see.” You nod again. “And I get it. I do. I’m just…not sure I’m even allowed to be happy here? Because Maggie isn’t here, and this was something we were supposed to do together. I feel guilty almost?”

James nods in understanding. He pats you on the knee and tells you he’ll be right back. Stitch follows him to the front door. Gertrude watches you and the two of them as best she can from her spot on the floor. You hear James’ car door open and close. Stitch’s tags jingle as he hops up the front steps with James. When they return, James offers you an old school polaroid camera.

“What’s this?”

“After my dad passed, I got this idea to take pictures of stuff that I would have wanted him to see. And then I wrote stuff I wanted to tell him on the back. It seems silly, but it helped for a while.”

You stare down at the camera in your hands. You don’t say anything for a long time. James eventually changes the subject. He sticks around for a little while longer, playing with the dogs and grilling some steaks for the two of you for dinner. He doesn’t bring up the camera or his suggestion again. It stays in the back of your mind though.

##

As usual, you get busy with work. Another alien tries to take over National City so you, Kara, and the DEO spend a few days dealing with that mess. Then your mom comes to visit for a few days and, of course, you’re hosting everything since you have an actual house now. You have never seen Gertrude and Stitch spoiled so much since you’ve gotten them. Eliza is worse than Maggie was when you two first decided to foster Stitch.

You completely forget about the camera until Kara is over after Eliza leaves. She finds it on the shelf in the living room where you left it. You don’t even notice that she’s found it until she snaps a picture of you washing the dishes and the flash almost blinds you. The dish you’re washing falls from your hand. The clatter of it against the bottom of your sink scares a dozing Stitch who skitters out from under the table to Gertrude’s side. You and Kara spend the next several minutes soothing him.

“Where’d you get the camera?” Kara asks after Stitch has calmed.

You tell her of the suggestion James gave you almost a month ago. Kara, naturally, thinks it’s a good idea. She starts taking pictures of you and the dogs as well as some of her favorite things in your house. She hands the camera back to you half an hour later.

“You should do it,” she says. She looks down at the developed and still developing pictures on the coffee table in front of her. “You don’t have to do it while I’m here if it’ll make you embarrassed.”

You cut her off by taking a picture of her looking at the pictures she took. She glances up at you, wrinkling her nose, so you snap another picture of her. The next two pictures you take are of Gertrude and Stitch separately. The third picture you take is of the two of them together, snuggled on the couch. You don’t write anything on the back of them, but you set them aside for later.

You wait until Kara heads back to the city before you start writing your notes to Maggie on the back of the pictures you took. You place them in a small, decorative box on one of your living room shelves. It’s a box that Maggie had picked out after your engagement while you two were walking around an arts and crafts store.

“For future memories,” she told you with a shrug after you had asked. “And it’s almost as pretty as you, Danvers.”

You spend the next several days taking pictures of things around your house, things that belong to you, things that belong to Maggie. You take pictures of everything you would have wanted her to see, to help with if she was around. You take a lot of pictures of Gertrude and Stitch and their antics when you can. You even bring the camera to the DEO one day and take pictures of your office, Lucy’s office with Lucy sitting at her desk, glowering at something on her computer screen, Lucy trying to charge at you for taking the first picture.

(Lucy manages to wrestle the camera from you and takes a few pictures of her own.)

Winn and Kara and J’onn let you take pictures of them. James and Lena happen to swing by that day too. You make sure to get some pictures of them. You get some nice candid pictures of Kara, James, Lena, and Winn working on a stealth suit for Kara and a new suit for Guardian.

You all head back to your place for dinner that night. Lucy and James cook while you, Kara, Lena, and Winn write some stuff to Maggie on the backs of the photos you took. Those all make their way into the box on the shelf. You make a mental note that you’re either going to have to empty the box soon or get a bigger box. It’s starting to get crowded in there.

You empty the box a week later and start filling it with more pictures.

##

Five months into owning your new house and your household gets bigger. You didn’t mean for it to happen, but it does.

You get a call from the NCPD; the drug-sniffing dog Maggie had worked with for almost two years before transferring to the Science Division, is going to retire. The dog’s current handler is expecting a baby in a couple of months and his wife is apprehensive about having a dog around the house. You’re asked if you’d like to take in Bailey.

You say yes immediately.

You bring Gertrude and Stitch to the park near the precinct a couple of days later, so they can meet Bailey. There’s a moment of tension when they first meet. Bailey nudges Stitch a little too hard with her nose and Stitch flops over, causing Gertrude to rush in between the two. Bailey and Gertrude go around in circles sniffing each other and then everything is okay. The three dogs spend the next hour running around the park.

Bailey goes home with you and suddenly there are three dog beds in your bedroom, three in Kara/Lucy’s room, and three in the living room (even though all of them prefer the couches). It also means there are three food bowls and three water bowls in different corners of your kitchen and three times the amount of dog toys littering your house.

Unsurprisingly, Winn is the first to be taken down by all three dogs when everyone comes to visit. Kara catches Gertrude when she literally jumps into her arms. James scoops up Stitch when he gets within reach. Lucy and Lena step behind you when Bailey approaches. You tell Bailey to sit and she does. She stays still long enough for everyone to introduce themselves to her and then she’s running off into the backyard with her siblings.

“You wouldn’t happen to want two more dogs, would you, Danvers?” Lucy asks.

You narrow your eyes at her. Lucy’s tone is teasing but contains enough seriousness that it has you wondering if she’s joking or not.

“Why?”

Lucy sighs. “My apartment is switching management and they change the pet policy. They’re giving everyone with dogs over twenty pounds until the end of their leases to find a new place to live or get rid of the dogs.”

“So then just move here.”

“Seriously?”

You shrug. “I have the extra room. As long as Hershey and Tank get along with Bailey, I don’t see the problem.”

“You’re a good egg, Danvers.” Lucy pats you on the shoulder and heads to the backyard with everyone else.

Five and a half months into owning your new house and your household gets even bigger. Lucy brings Hershey and Tank over the day after your offer. The dogs spend almost eight hours together and everything goes well. Lucy brings them over again the next day and leaves Hershey at your place overnight. She does the same with Tank the day after that but spends the night as well. Tank and Hershey sleep in the guest room with her while Bailey, Gertrude, and Stitch sleep in your room. The seven of you have breakfast together the next morning without incident.

Lucy moves in and you’re pretty sure you’ve never seen so many moving boxes in your entire life.

“Why do you have so much stuff?” you ask as you make your fourth trip from the moving van into the house.

“I don’t,” Lucy answers. “I just packed everything in smaller boxes because I knew something like this was going to happen.”

While you had Kara, James, Winn, and Lena to help you move into the house, it’s just you and Lucy today. James and Lena had back-to-back meetings at work and Kara and Winn were called to the DEO by J’onn for something he didn’t want to tell you over the phone. Lucy hadn’t been called in either, so she was no help when you asked her why J’onn only needed the two of them.

The two of you take the dogs for a walk after you finish bringing in all of Lucy’s boxes and return the moving van. You get to talking about needing more room since Lucy now has furniture in your old storage unit. The idea of adding space above the garage for an actual room for Kara since Lucy took the spare room comes about and you two take off with it.

“Do you think we’d need permits if we got your sister and Barry to build everything in less than a day?” Lucy asks.

“I don’t know,” you say. “But I’m leaving all the legal stuff to you if you’re serious about this.”

“I am very serious about this, Alex. As much as I appreciate you letting us live with you in your nice house, there isn’t enough space for all of us. And you know it’s only a matter of time before your sister finds a stray alien dog, adopts it, and needs to move in because her apartment doesn’t allow alien dogs.”

“Don’t jinx us, Lane.”

“I’m not trying to. I’m just saying.”

“Then don’t say anything.”

“Spoilsport.”

“We don’t need six dogs!”

“Fair point.”

That weekend Lucy brings up the idea of an addition to the house when everyone is over for a barbecue. Kara calls over to Earth One (“Which is stupid, by the way,” Lucy says. “Why do they get to be Earth One? I bet they weren’t even the first Earth to figure out you could travel between Earths.”) and runs the idea by Barry. You aren’t surprised when Barry asks when you guys are planning to do this because he is more than happy to help.

You remind Lucy that she needs to figure out all of the legal, permit stuff that comes with putting an addition onto your house. She pats you on the head on her way to the kitchen to get another beer and tells you not to worry about it.

You come home a week later to a renovated house and Lucy walking inspectors through the addition to make sure it’s up to code. Barry and Kara are sitting on your couch with the dogs, scarfing down take out and looking pleased with themselves. You let Barry crash on your couch for the night and get breakfast for both him and Kara the next morning as thanks for working on the house.

“This place is perfect,” Kara says one morning as the two of you, Lucy, and the dogs are sitting around the dining room table. She glances over at you and then at the empty chair next to you. “Well, almost perfect.”

You hum in agreement and take a picture of Kara and Lucy next to each other and a picture of Stitch and Gertrude at your feet. You scribble ‘wish you were here’ on the back of the pictures as they develop.

##

Six months into owning your new house and you find out that there are no more therapy sessions left. You stare at the doctor when she tells you this. You continue to stare at her until she repeats her statement two more times. You aren’t aware you’re crying until Kara rushes through the open window and is at your side, holding you up as your knees give out from beneath you.

It’s been almost two years since Maggie’s accident, almost two years since that night that changed your life.

That night flashes in your mind again, as it has many times since then. Maggie in the hospital bed. The two of you getting married in her room. Her heart stopping. The hour spent in the family room while the doctors and nurses worked on Maggie. Kara calling Lena and asking if there was anything she could do to help. Kara leaving and coming back with Lena and a box with the L-Corp logo tucked under her arm.

Two days later, Maggie was awake and being walked through the procedures that had taken place. The day after that, Lena was fitting Maggie with a new arm and a new leg. Maggie then spent from then until now in a specialized therapy unit to get her used to her new limbs as they were designed to be stronger than the average human’s.

(“Just in case Supergirl ever needs backup,” Lena told you guys when asked about it.)

Now Maggie was ready to come home.

It takes you a while before you’re composed enough to go upstairs to see Maggie. Kara asks if you want her to go with you, but you tell her that you’ll be okay. You make your way up a very familiar staircase. You’ve been coming here every day you were able since Maggie relocated; you know where her room is. The door is open.

Maggie is packing up the last of her clothes. Her metal leg is covered by a pair of black yoga pants. One of Maggie’s conditions when Lena offered to design prosthetic limbs for her was that she would still be able to wear her clothes.

(“I’m not going to start wearing baggy cargo pants _and_ sport a metal leg, Luthor.”)

You clear your throat and she turns to face you. She’s holding your favorite sweater, one she keeps stealing from you whenever she gets the chance. You had given it to her when she moved into this apartment owned by Lena, which is furnished with things that even Kara can’t break.

The two of you stare at one another for a moment. Maggie places the sweater in her suitcase and zips it closed before reaching out to you with her right arm, wiggling the fingers of her metal hand. You arch a brow. This is the first time she’s offered to hold your hand with the prosthesis. Being able to hold your hand without accidentally hurting you was why she didn’t want to go home in the first place. But she’s been cleared to go home now so she must have made enough progress to be ready.

The metal of Maggie’s hand is cool to the touch as she wraps her hand around yours. She makes a little humming noise while you stare down at your hands.

“What’s wrong?” you ask.

“Nothing,” Maggie mumbles. “I’m just getting used to this again, that’s all.”

“Kara says you almost beat her in arm wrestling the other day.”

“Yep. I’m going to win eventually. I can feel it.”

She smiles up at you and this is the first time in a while that her smile reaches her eyes and her dimples come out in full force. You find yourself smiling along with her.

“You ready to go home?”

Maggie nods. “Ready.” She hoists the suitcase half her size off the bed easily with her new arm. She extends her free hand to you. “Take me home, Danvers.”

Only Lena and Maggie’s doctor are downstairs in the living room. Lena tells you that Kara was called away to an emergency but that she was going to be at the house later for dinner.

“You joining us, Luthor?” you ask.

Lena doesn’t hide her surprise at your question. Sure, the two of you have become friends over the last few years and even better friends as you worked together with Maggie’s recovery, but Lena has always been Kara’s friend first. You’ve always waited for Kara to invite Lena everywhere and you get the feeling that Lena has been doing the same. But today is different. Maggie is coming home today, and Lena has been a big part of both of your lives these last two years, so you want her there too.

(You really hope James and Winn remember to bring the cake today otherwise it isn’t going to be you, but Lucy they’ll have to run from.)

The three of you talk about Maggie’s progress and some new tech Lena wants to see if she can fuse with Maggie’s prostheses. Maggie talks about how all of those ideas sound great, but she isn’t sure if it’s entirely legal, what Lena is proposing.

“I don’t think I’d be allowed on an airplane with a knife tucked into my leg.”

“That’s what Air Supergirl is for,” you tell her.

Maggie makes a face. She’s still not a hundred percent sold on the flying with Kara thing. Her reasoning for being okay with Kara flying her to the hospital after her accident was because she was unconscious the whole time. She snorts when Lena says that flying with Kara isn’t so bad. A look is shared between the two of them that has Lena clearing her throat. You’re not entirely sure what’s happened since Maggie refuses to tell you what she and Lena talk about while you’re not around and you’re not close to Lena like that.

The dogs all start to bark once they hear the familiar sound of your car pulling into the driveway next to Lucy’s car. Maggie snorts and pats the hood as the three of you make your way to the front door.

“I can’t believe you asked Major Lane to move in with us,” she comments.

“I did it for the dogs,” you’re quick to say.

Maggie gives you a Look. You don’t have time to unpack just what that Look could possibly mean. Kara, back from her emergency, whips open the front door and rushes over to you guys. She picks up Maggie, who tweaks her nose with her new arm. Kara takes Maggie’s suitcase from you.

“Come on!” she chirps. “Lucy is almost done with dinner.”

“Lucy’s cooking?” Maggie asks.

Kara snorts. “No. She asked me to pick up food from your favorite Thai place on my way in from the city. We also have your favorite cupcakes and ice cream for dessert.”

“You guys didn’t have to do this.”

“That isn’t even the best part of tonight,” you say.

Maggie’s brows furrow. She doesn’t say anything, just follows you, Kara, and Lena into the house. She gasps at the large ‘Welcome home, Maggie!’ banner hanging in the living room. James, Winn, and Lucy are under the banner, wide smiles on their faces. At their feet are all five dogs. Maggie reaches out and grips your arm.

“Danvers, is that Bailey?”

The dog in question, who you made sure was in none of the pictures you gave to Maggie, perks up. Bailey remains seated at James’ feet. You give her the command to come forward and she rushes over. She almost knocks Maggie over as she sniffs and licks Maggie. The other dogs run over, and Maggie is actually knocked down this time. She goes with it and stays on the floor until you and the others gently pull the dogs back, so Maggie can get back on her feet.

There are tears from everyone as they all greet Maggie. Stitch is underfoot the entire time, having bonded to Maggie the most while you two had fostered him. Eventually, she scoops him up and he spends the entire time sniffing and licking her prosthetic arm.

You all spend the entirety of dinner catching Maggie up on some stuff you all hadn’t told her during your visits while she was away. She brags about almost beating Kara in an arm wrestling match which leads to Kara challenging her to a rematch after dinner.

“Raincheck on that,” Lucy says. “This table is not Supergirl proof.”

“At the DEO then,” Kara says. “J’onn’s gonna want to see you since he couldn’t be here tonight.”

“We’ll go tomorrow?” Maggie looks over at you. “Is that okay?”

“Of course.”

As promised, there are cupcakes and ice cream for dessert. James and Winn also remembered to get Maggie’s favorite cake from her favorite bakery. Which turns out to be a very good thing when Kara eats nine cupcakes and shows no sign of stopping other than to make sure Maggie gets at least one.

After dessert, you all gather in the living room. You have your arm slung around Maggie’s shoulders. She’s pressed against your side with Stitch sleeping on her lap. Bailey is asleep on your feet, keeping your toes warm. Gertrude still likes to think she’s small so she’s attempting to curl up on Winn’s lap but winds up taking up most of the smaller couch, delegating James to what should be her spot on the floor. Kara is lying on the floor with Hershey on top of her and Lena to her side as they whisper to each other about something that has them both giggling. Lucy is sprawled out on the armchair with Tank dozing off on the floor at her feet.

“Five perfectly good, expensive dog beds,” you say. “There are five perfectly good, expensive dog beds in this living room and none of them are being used.”

“This is nice though,” Maggie says. She reaches up with her right hand to lace your fingers together. “Finally feels like home.”

You hum in agreement. You squeeze her hand, running your thumb along the metal, and press a kiss to the side of her head. Maggie squeezes back.

This finally feels like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me at trini-kimberly and/or spank-my-aston-martin on Tumblr. Come say hi!
> 
> Or you could yell at me...that works too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for the length. I'm sorry for the content. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm not sorry about that either.

The blissed-out feeling of Maggie being home fades quickly. The next morning Lucy calls a house meeting at breakfast, before you all head to the DEO. Lena, James, and Winn had slept over since, for whatever reason, they all had a couple of sets of clothes at your house, so they wouldn’t need to go to their respective homes to change.

Lucy places a manila envelope on the dining room table once everyone is present. Everyone stares at it but no one says anything. The only sound for several long moments is the sound of the dogs barking outside as they take care of their business. You’re the first to break the silence.

 "What’s this?”

“Maggie’s captain called me the other day,” Lucy says. “Told me there were some new developments regarding the accident. I didn’t want to ruin the mood last night by bringing it up but I figured it would be better to deal with this sooner, rather than later.”

“What about the accident?” Maggie asks. “Didn’t they figure it was some reckless driver who fled the scene?”

“Initially, yes. But I didn’t have a good feeling about the accident, so I asked Vasquez to work with the NCPD to dig a little deeper.”

“And?”

“Your accident wasn’t an accident, Mags. Someone was trying to kill you that night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible person who clearly doesn't believe in happy endings.
> 
> As always, you can find me at trini-kimberly and/or spank-my-aston-martin on Tumblr. Come say hi!
> 
> Or you could yell at me...that works too.


End file.
